Dragons of Fire and Ice
by Ironclad Wyvernfire
Summary: Seto goes to far, destroying Joey's prized Red Eyes Black Dragon. Will Seto be able to face the consequences. Will he have to reveal his own secret. Find out in Dragons of Fire and Ice. I own nothing.
1. Genius Shemes

Heyo! New author Ironclad Wyvernfire here with my very first story! Remember, I own nothing, so sue me. Wait, no, I only have... 2 dollars and 15 cents.

Reyts: That's right IW is POOR!

You! SHUT UP!

Reyts: What if I said no.

Grahhhhh! Go away!

* * *

><p>Joey sat at his desk quietly, tracing the outline of his Red-eyes Black Dragon on its card. The corners were bent somewhat and the card was slightly crumpled, but Joey loved the card all the same, the thin paper was the only thing keeping his draconic side from destroying his sanity. He watched as the gang walked into the classroom and smiled at them happily, putting his Red-eyes in its case and putting it in his vest pocket. He was oblivious to the smirking form of Kaiba sitting in the corner.<p>

"Hey guys, what's up?" Joey asked.

"Not much, Grandpa got a bunch of new booster packs in this morning though." was Yugi's reply.

"Cool, maybe we can come over after school and buy a few?" Joey spoke for the group.

"Grandpa figured you would say that, he kept a few packs in the storage room for you guys." Yugi's voice was happy.

"Sweet." was Joey's reply.

"Wicked." Tristan said.

"Awesome." was Duke and Ryou's reply.

Tea and Malik just shrugged as the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, in your seats." she spoke.

Everyone scrambled to sit down and the school day progressed. Joey was unaware of Kaiba's scheming.


	2. Revelations

Reyts: Sh, Wyvernfire is asleep.

*Wyvernfire springs up from the floor* No I'm not! You knocked me out with a frying pan!

Reyts: So. You were asleep.

Was not!

Reyts: Were to.

Grrrrrr. Whatever. Remember, I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Kaiba watched as Joey shuffled his Red-eyes into his deck as he walked down the hallway, heading towards Kaiba's hiding spot. As the golden haired boy walked past, Kaiba stuck his foot out, tripping Joey and sending his cards sprawling across the floor. As Joey struggled to get up Kaiba looked around, locating Joey's Red-eyes, which had landed next to his foot. He bent to pick it up as Joey scrabbled to collect his cards. He straitened as Joey turned to face him, scowling.<p>

"Give me my Red-eyes, Kaiba." Joey spoke.

"What if I said no." was Seto's reply.

"Then I'd have to beat you up to get it back. Now hand it over!"

"No."

"Give it ba…" Joey's words died as he looked at Kaiba, whose posture screamed 'I will rip this card in half if you don't behave.'

Kaiba smirked, "Now what's so important that you would go silent if I threatened to rip your precious Red-eyes in half." Kaiba pulled and a small tear appeared in the card. Joey's body seemed to pulse.

"Please, don't." Joey whispered, but it was too late, Kaiba had felt the pulse Joey had given off and wanted to see what happened if he tore the card further.

Kaiba tore the card further as he spoke, "I think I will." and he tore the card in half.

Joey froze; his body giving off waves of radiating heat, the final wave of heat was so strong that it completely destroyed the building they resided in, sending debris flying. Kaiba watched, stunned, as Joey fell to the floor, crying out in pain as midnight black scales erupted from his skin. Kaiba could hear old bones breaking to fit a new form and watched as a pair of skeletal wings and a tail erupted from Joey's back. Joey cried out hoarsely as new tissues formed around the bones, until that too was silenced by Joey's jaw breaking and regrowing to form the Red-eyes Black Dragon's muzzle. Joey's receding hair was replaced by the Red-eyes horns and his fingers and toes melded together and lengthened to form clawed paws. Finally Joey grew in size, becoming as large as Kaiba's mansion. Large eyes opened to reveal, not the honey-gold eyes of Joey Wheeler, but the blood-red eyes of the Red-eyes Black Dragon.

Kaiba stood frozen as the dragon grabbed him with a forepaw, staring at the dragon that was Joey, his mind running a mile a minute, even as the Red-eyes took off flying. 'Joey was cursed, cursed just like he was. His Red-eyes Black Dragon card was the seal giving him a normal life, the seal keeping him sane. I destroyed that seal, and now he wants to kill me. I have to stop him, but that also means releasing my own seal and destroying Joey, I won't do that. I have to get the Red-eyes to release Joey's mind and give him back control. I have to break my own seal. Goodbye human life hello life of a dragon.'

Kaiba reached for the card around his neck, grabbing it desperately. Ripping it from around his neck he gripped it tightly with both hands and ripped it in half. The Red-eyes Black Dragon stopped mid-flight at the pulse of cold air originating from his claws and looked down. It watched as Kaiba screamed in pain as the transformation overcame him, and as the deadened sense in his forepaw became known, dropped the screaming teen.

Joey, watching from the mental chains keeping him from control, scrambled to escape as he saw Kaiba fall. His crumbling will built itself up once more and the unrelenting chains slackened, allowing Joey room to slip through. Gathering himself, Joey let loose an angry roar, launching himself from his soul room. Immediately his Inner-dragon turned and attacked him, fighting for control, but Joey would not lose, could not lose, not when Kaiba's life was on the line. Beating back his Inner-dragon, Joey took control of his body. Turning ninety degrees, Joey dove strait down towards Kaiba, wings tucked in close to give more speed when falling. Joey opened his forepaws wide in preparation of catching the half-transformed Kaiba in his fall. On his headfirst plummet towards Kaiba, the CEO noticed the black dragon falling towards him, and prepared to attack. He stopped when he noticed the honey-golden eyes set in the cobalt face.

Joey caught up to the falling form of Kaiba and gently wrapped a clawed paw around his midsection, snapping his wings open as he did and halting their fall. Joey's control cracked and his Inner-dragon scrambled to regain control, causing Joey's flight to falter. Kaiba watched with worried eyes as Joey struggled to rise higher in the air, wings locking in place occasionally as he fought for control. Suddenly Kaiba felt his final transformation overcome him, and screamed in pain as his form grew larger. This snapped Joey out of his daze and he released Kaiba, watching as he made the final shift from human to Blue-eyes White Dragon.


	3. Warring Minds

Hey again! Wyvernfire here again!

Reyts: And Reyts.

No! Go away.

Reyts: To bad. Your stuck with me.

Ahhh, fine, whatever. Just be quiet.

*Reyts rolls his eyes*

Oh well, remember, I own nothing.

Reyts: Absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>Joey's Inner-dragon fought for control at seeing its rival and Joey's flight faltered once more. Kaiba looked alarmed at this, he had, after getting rid of his Inner-dragon but keeping its form, forgotten how hard it was to control it. He had to get Joey to the Sanctuary, and fast, or his Inner-dragon would take over completely. Turning around, Kaiba gave a pointed glare to Joey over his shoulder and flew off, knowing Joey would follow, which he did.<p>

The duo flew out over Domino Forrest and out to sea, Joey's flight faltering occasionally as his Inner-dragon attempted to regain control. Neither spoke as they flew, and Joey began to wonder where they were going when he spotted an island in the distance. As they approached Kaiba began a gentle spiral downwards, and Joey followed his lead. As they touched down Kaiba turned to face Joey, watching him with what appeared to be loving, slightly apologetic, eyes. Joey was about to ask what the place was when he felt a numbness touch his legs. Looking down swiftly, Joey saw a thick layer of ice creeping up his legs. Looking to Kaiba fearfully, giving off a questioning keen as the ice engulfed his chest and wings, Joey noticed a tear trickling from Kaiba's eye.

"Fight him." Joey heard from Kaiba as the ice finally engulfed his head.

Joey's eyes hazed over as he turned his mind inward, and Kaiba settled down to wait. As Joey arrived in his mindscape his Inner-dragon turned on him, attacking viciously. Joey, surprised at the sudden attack, lost ground in the fight, gaining a few nasty soul wounds, which were transferred to his physical form. Kaiba worried himself over the wounds that crossed across Joey's chest but knew the boy could hold his own in a fight. Joey found his footing in the fight and got a few good hits in himself before he pinned his Inner-dragon to the floor.

Joey had a paw pressed to the base of his Inner-dragon's skull, his other paw and a foot restraining both his wings, and his other foot restraining his Inner-dragon's tail. His other half was completely restrained. Joey growled angrily, daring his Inner-dragon to retaliate, he would not allow his Kaiba to get hurt, especially not when 'he' was the one attacking him. Raising his paw from the base of his Inner-dragon's skull, intent of bringing it down on his skull, Joey was surprised when he whipped his head around, a ball of plasma fire on the tip of his Inner-dragon's tongue. As the blast was released there was a sickening crack from his Inner-dragon's wing bone when he turned too far and the blast was slightly off-target. Joey roared in pain even as he brought his paw down on his Inner-dragon's head, crushing it instantly. As a final tribute, Joey blasted his Inner-dragon into nothing.


	4. Healing Cold

Wyvernfire here. So good to see you all. Now I want you all to be quiet, Reyts is asleep.

*Reyts snoring in the backround*

Well, on with the story. And remember, I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The right side of Joey's face burned, and his sight was hazy. He swayed as his sight faded and he realized just how bad his wounds were. They were few but deep, and during the battle they had bleed profusely, now they were taking their toll. He had to get back to the physical realm, he wouldn't heal in here without help and the only one who could help was Kaiba. He had to get to Kaiba. Joey closed his eyes and focused, he opened them to the physical realm.<p>

Kaiba jumped to his feet upon seeing the honey-golden eyes of Joey and released the ice restraining him. Joey's form swayed, and Kaiba barely had time to jump forward and catch him. Kaiba's forearms were stained red with Joey's blood as he laid the dragon on his back, wings spread wide and forearms laying limp by his side. Three long wounds ran diagonally across Joey's chest, about an inch deep and twenty inches long. Kaiba scratched worriedly at his arm, he had to freeze the area above and around the wound, or Joey would bleed out. He would save his puppy.

Kaiba settled down on his haunches and focused his gaze on Joey's bleeding chest. His gaze chilled the air around the wounds and the moisture within the air froze, forming an icy band-aid of sorts. The blood clotted quickly from the cold and Joey's breathing evened out. Kaiba turned his eyes to Joey's face and spotted the charred eye.

Kaiba's scales quivered, Joey's right eye was filmy and glazed, and the scales around it were charred and peeling. His eyesight would be either severely impaired, or nonexistent. Kaiba hoped it was the former, but he didn't dare think too much on it, he had to get the wound to heal first. To do that he had to go to the island's interior, where the fire herbs, which healed burns, were. He would have to be quick.

Kaiba raised his wings high and pushed off, launching himself into the sky. He turned west, towards the interior of the island, and flew off. A few hundred feet in there was a stone wall and Kaiba turned his nose to the sky when he reached it, flying strait up. When he reached the top of the wall he stopped, looking out over the caldera within the stone walls. Spotting the trees he needed at the northern end of the caldera, Kaiba flew off, angling down towards the trees as he went. Touching down next to the small forest, he sniffed carefully, searching for fresh leaves. Five minutes later he found some, plucking them from the branches with his sharp claws. Once Kaiba had gathered a paw-full he took off once more, making his way back to Joey.

Upon arrival, Kaiba found Joey's chest wound had scabbed over and his burn was oozing puss. Kaiba worried himself over the grimace of pain that dominated his puppies face. He would have to work quickly, or Joey's burn would become infected. Moving quickly, Kaiba wet the leaves in his paw and crushed them, quickly tuning them into paste. Gently, he overturned his paw-full of burn paste over Joey's charred eye, spreading it completely over the burn with a gentle claw. Once again Kaiba froze the water in the air around the salve to prevent it from washing away. Afterwards he lay down beside Joey and placed his large head over the ice covering Joey's chest, draping a paw over his puppies own paw. Kaiba fell asleep like that, purring comfortingly.


	5. Recovering Love

Heyo!

Reyts: Hello.

I would like to give you the fifth chapter!

Reyts: Have fun.

And remember, I own nothing.

Reyts: Remember, NOTHING.

* * *

><p>Joey woke to a slight numbness in his chest and blackness in his right eye. He was also surprised to feel a weigh on his chest over the numbness and over his right paw, until he turned his head far enough to see Kaiba resting against his side. Joey smiled slightly; happy Kaiba had been the one to help him heal. Joey relaxed once more and quickly fell asleep again.<p>

Kaiba woke to bright sunlight blazing in his eyes and an iron grip around the paw that had been resting over Joey's own. Quietly disentangling himself from the clinging paw, Kaiba raised himself on his haunches to better observe the state of Joey's wounds. His puppy's claw wounds had completely scabbed over and were beginning to form new skin over the wounds, the scales wouldn't grow back and Joey would have three silver scars across his chest, but he was lucky to be alive. Kaiba looked to the iced over burn on Joey's face, he was slightly scared to look beneath the ice and healing salve, but he had to look to see how to wound was healing and he had to remove the salve.

Willing away the ice over Joey's eye, Kaiba gently scraped away the salve covering his face with a smooth claw, revealing silvery, scale less skin. Joey's eye was closed so Kaiba eased it open with a claw. As Joey's eye was opened fully and there was no reaction to the blazing sunlight Kaiba began to worry. Looking at the eye Kaiba realized why there was no reaction, the eye was completely filmed over and the pupil was dilated to an unusually large size. Kaiba moved a claw across Joey's view and realized that, when he didn't even subconsciously follow the movement, that he had gone blind in his right eye. Kaiba's face grew sad as he closed Joey's eye, and he licked the burn tenderly and lay down once more next to Joey, knowing the other dragon would wake up soon. He would keep watch till then.

An hour later Joey began to stir beside Kaiba and the other moved away, aware of the fact that Joey would want to flip over on his stomach before he stood up. Joey groaned as he folded his wings into his side and flexed his claws, rolling onto his stomach when he was ready. He had yet to open his eyes and discover his blindness and Kaiba was glad for that. Joey stood up and opened his eyes, swiveling his head when he realized he couldn't see out of his right eye, in a vain attempt of finding the cause. Kaiba spoke at this.

"You're not going to see anything that's causing the blackness in your eye… Puppy." Kaiba spoke, adding his pet name for Joey as an afterthought.

Joey's head snapped around and his one good eye glared menacingly at Kaiba as he spoke, "And why is that, Kaiba?"

Kaiba noted the lack of 'Moneybags' at the end of Joey's sentence a he spoke, "Because the flash of light and the intense heat caused by your Inner-dragon flaming you burned your retina beyond repair, that's why."

Joey noted the sadness in Kaiba's voice and chose not to comment, instead choosing to turn and face Kaiba fully. Seeing the sadness and hurt in the down-turned gaze, Joey walked up to Kaiba and stared at him, before lowering his head and nosing his way beneath Kaiba's chin. Nudging Kaiba's chin up, Joey nuzzled the taller's chest, closing his eyes sadly.

"I know I just don't want to accept it, sorry Kaiba." Joey spoke quietly.

Kaiba looked at Joey, surprised, before he spoke, just as quiet as Joey, "Seto, my name is Seto, Puppy."


	6. Flight of Love

Hello. This is the end of Dragons of Fire and Ice I am sad to say.

Reyts: Very, very sad.

Yes. Very, very sad.

Reyts: No matter. On with the last chapter.

Yes, and remember, I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Seto lowered his head to nuzzle Joey's own, and he smiled as Joey leaned in closer. He willed away the ice over his love's chest, knowing it was no longer needed, and watched as Joey visibly relaxed. Black claws clicked against scales far harder than their own as Joey leaned into Seto's embrace, silver wings closing around the pair in a loving embrace. Silver claws mimicked their black counterparts, mindful of the softer scales and patches of scale less skin, as Seto nuzzled Joey further into his embrace. He spoke.<p>

"You know it's going to be harder for you to fly now." Seto's voice was quiet.

"I know." Joey replied, and Seto could hear the smile in his voice.

"And?" Seto questioned.

"And I have nothing to fear, seeing as I will have you to help me." and Seto swore Joey's face would split in two if he was wearing the smile Seto could hear in his voice.

"That you will, Pup, that you will." and Seto to smiled.

A comfortable silence settled over the duo for a few minutes, until Seto unwrapped them from within his wings and stepped back slightly. Smiling gently, he raised his wings and crouched low in preparation to fly. Joey's grin could have split his face as he followed suit, spreading his wings wide and crouching low, mimicking Seto. He was slightly surprised when Seto leaned forward and gave a gently lick to his burned eye, but when he realized what had just happened his grin, if it was possible, grew.

With a mighty pump of his wings Seto launched himself into the air, hovering as he waited for Joey to get into the sky, which happened quickly. Together the two flew off towards the setting sun, knowing that if Joey's friend would find them at some point in time. All that mattered to them was the knowledge that the other would be by their side forever.

* * *

><p>Hello again. I would like to state the reason I got this up so fast was because I had this sitting in my computer for a while, complete might I say. But, hey, whatever. It was fun while it lasted. Well then, goodbye.<p> 


	7. AN: Part 2 in the making

Heyo! Thanks Jasmine to my first ever review. And yes I do plan on making a second one to explain The Gangs reaction to Joey and Seto being dragons, and the reaction the world has to this revelation. And did you know I wrote this on an 18 hour trip to and from Illinois. Yeah, good times.

Reyts: Sure they were, you didn't speak one word to me or your father the entire time.

Oh be quiet you! You were happy with my silence!

Reyts: To true, to true.

Good. Well than Jasmine, watch out for the next installment, it might take a while though.


End file.
